


The show must go on

by Sleepy_Rat



Category: The Quiz Show (Japan TV), 益智游戏2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Rat/pseuds/Sleepy_Rat
Summary: 和ayaka_ming聊出来的脑洞。接第八话结尾。有非典型非自愿性行为。“——如果这场性交不可避免，那么他不会再逃避了，直面它，让它结束掉，他才能够继续往前走。”
Relationships: Kamiyama Satoru/Honma Toshio 神山悟/本间俊雄





	The show must go on

……为什么？  
神山拧着眉，张着嘴剧烈地喘着气，却仍然感觉快要窒息，呻吟声从喉咙里断断续续地挤出来。领口被撕扯到变形，抽绳散开裸露出肩膀和锁骨，被舔咬过的乳头勉强掩在衣领下。衣摆下面是绷紧的小腹，手腕被并着摁在了一侧胯骨上，被钳制的地方血色全无，手指几乎要痉挛。再往下是屈起张开的大腿，本间跪坐在中间，头埋下去，闭眼吞着他的性器。  
这并不好受——对他们两个都是。神山的腿根在抖，偶尔抽搐一下，手腕小幅度地挣动着。这一切对他来说都太超过了，不只是眼下的状况，连同之前唇舌纠缠的吻、凌乱的啃咬、粗暴又暧昧的抚摸和揉捏……他是失忆又不是失智，当然明白这些举动意味着什么，但他不明白本间的意图，也不明白为什么自己的身体居然就这么敏感地起了反应。躯体上陌生的疼痛和麻痒已经足够让他惊惶无措，而当下体完全暴露在本间的视线里，惊惧和羞耻使他拼命蹬踹起双腿，弓起上半身去推本间。但很快就被制住了——本间喝了声“给我别动！”，拧住他手腕的同时，另一只手握住了他的要害。很痛，手腕和下身都是，神山呜咽着跌回床上，咬住了嘴唇。  
本间用膝盖顶着他的大腿，手指松了松，安抚似的沿着茎身上的筋摩挲，有意地去碰最敏感的地方。这当然会有感觉，但神山太过紧张和抗拒，以至于本间的动作并不足够达到他想要的效果，于是本间笑了一下，舔了下嘴唇便低头将手里半硬的东西含了进去。  
神山喘叫出声——太尖锐了，这种程度的刺激，身体在那一瞬间彻底失去控制。他下意识地低头，正好对上本间在他小腹下方抬起来的眼睛，他像被烫到一样避开了不敢再看，只能仰面对着天花板，眼神逐渐失焦。充血的不止是被湿热的口腔裹紧的部位，脸上也跟着烧了起来。方才那一眼的画面在眼前不断重映，连带耳朵里听到的喘息声、舔吮的水声和本间闷在喉咙里的声响，以及在下体持续累积的难以承受或抵抗的性快感，争先恐后地冲击着他的大脑。  
……这不对——残存的理智提醒着他。却也恰恰是这点残存的理智让他还能感觉到，隔着柔软的嘴唇，尖硬的牙齿正抵在他龟头下方——敏感脆弱得不堪一击的地方。这不对，不该是这样……但本间拿捏住了他的弱点，他没有任何办法阻止正在发生的事情，反抗或者逃避都不能。他还听到自己艰难地喊对方的名字，那种像以前一样的哀求般的软弱的声音，甚至叫的还是敬语。太可笑了……说了不会再任对方摆布、不要再做对方的工具，却这么快就又向对方求饶了吗，哪怕明知道求饶也是徒劳的？——本间甚至像被鼓励到一样，变本加厉地吞得更深，伴随着喉头条件反射的收缩。神山在快感中感到羞愧和悲哀。这样无用的自己。

本间一松口便咳嗽起来，中间夹杂几声干呕。他直起身，换左手抓住神山的手腕，甩了甩右手，撩了一把额前碍事的头发，露出有点发红的眼睛。睫毛上沾着点泪花，他用手抹掉了，又用手背擦了下嘴角和舌尖，接着重新握住了神山已经硬到不行的性器撸了两下，毫不意外地听到了抽气声。他跪立起来，收手去解自己的皮带，神山立刻又挣扎起来，但他很快把皮带抽出来，捆住了神山的双手。褪下自己的裤子时，他看到神山咬着牙关别开头，闭紧了眼睛。

本间冷笑了一声。

性器再次被握住的时候神山不由得一个激灵，连囊袋都溢湿了的当然不只是本间的唾液，还有他自身分泌的体液，被摩擦出黏腻的声响。但很快就又被放开了——他不由自主地想象到阴茎和手掌之间粘连的透明的丝——接着另一只手按在了他大腿内侧。  
没有下一步的动作了——至少从身体的感觉上来说。除了大腿上那只手掐得越来越深之外，本间没有再触碰他身体的其他部位，也没有再说话，只有偶尔的非常压抑的喘气声。不安却愈发强烈，以至于他无暇顾及大腿上的钝痛……和被冷落的挺立的性器。心脏跳得又快又重，整个胸腔都在咚咚地震，双手在颤，缠在上面的皮带的金属扣发出极细微的声响。神山努力克制着加深呼吸——逃不掉的，他十分清楚自己此时的处境。那就扛过去。他已经做好觉悟了，尽管身体紧张到了极点。原本他也没有任何其他选择。

终于，大腿突然被往下压了一下，紧接着力道就完全撤去了。眼皮外的光线暗了下去——被影子罩住了，仿佛能感觉到落在自己身上的视线。神山动了动腿，没意识到自己的动作将双腿略微张开了一些。之前被手掌摁住的那一小块皮肤汗津津的，空气拂过有点发凉。窸窣的声音。他喉结滚了一下，屏住了呼吸。

来的却不是预料中的疼痛——膝盖内侧被很轻地蹭了一下，接着一条腿跪在了他腰侧，再接着是另一条，跨过他跪在了另一边，衣摆被膝盖往上蹭了蹭。性器被握住的同时重量压在了腰腹上，光裸的，挪蹭着，湿滑的凹陷处抵住了他的龟头——

神山猛地睁开眼。

“本间——！！”  
“呃……！”

痛。本间浑身都在发抖，片刻窒息后，他战栗着喘息起来，听起来几乎都像在抽泣了。好一会儿他才回过神来，眼神重新聚焦，慢慢下移，落在神山震惊的脸上——和他预想中一模一样的表情。  
神山嘴唇一开一合，声音细哑：“……你疯了？！”  
——啊，刚才是这个声音吼了自己的名字啊。  
本间扯了下嘴角，紧盯着神山瞪得极大的眼睛，挪着腰继续往下坐，艰涩但没有丝毫迟疑地将对方的性器一截一截地纳入体内。后穴好像快绽裂开了，但跟刚进去时相比，他心理已有所准备，硬忍住了没叫出来。神山却痛苦地呻吟起来——润滑和扩张太潦草了，他被箍得非常难受，下意识地扭着上身，然而腰部被人压着使不上力，他只能在床单上蹭来蹭去，看上去却更像是一副难耐的样子。  
——很难耐吧，神山？虽然嘴里喊着“住手”“不要”，下面的东西却是精神得很呢。  
本间停了下来。他没兴趣搭理神山的乞求，但是……果然还是……太疼了……性器没完全进到底，但已无法再继续了。本间双手撑在神山身侧克制地喘着气，后背和额头上都是冷汗。他吞咽了一下口水，缓了缓，终于能说出话来。

“神山。”

“……是？”

喉咙还是有些不适，嗓音有点哑，他稳住声线，刻意模仿着身下这个人十几分钟前的语气：“我们不是同学吗？”

神山露出困惑的神色。

本间微微倾身直视他，带着恶意和嘲讽的微笑。

“你会——干你的同学吗？”

神山愣了一下，骤然瞪大眼睛。“不是！！！”他挣扎得比任何一次都激烈，腿屈了起来，一边手肘抵住床板，费力地撑起身，双手胡乱抓住了本间的大腿，“不是、不是这样……明明是……！”  
他想把本间从自己身上掀下去，然而本间被猛地一颠，一下没稳住，反而结结实实跪坐在了他胯间，性器突地全捅了进去，立刻被死死绞住，分不清是痛感还是快感冲上头，令他无法说出完整的话来。手指无意间收紧，沾了汗有些打滑，在本间腿上揪出红色的指印。

本间猝不及防地在坐到底那一下痛叫出声，眼眶迅速烫了起来，视线变得模糊。理智崩了线，他竟然产生了一瞬的退缩逃跑的念头，身体本能地想蜷起来，但下身嵌得如此紧密，轻易就会扯到穴口的伤口——是有伤口了吧，绝对是……那地方本来就脆弱，第一次遭到这样的侵入……放松点会好过一些吧……放松点……但是……做不到，在这样突然的剧痛下……他急促地抽着气，控制不住自己的声带，几乎只能发出气音，失措而无助：“好痛……”大腿上的皮肉也疼了起来，他颤抖着去掰神山的手，却意外地被神山扣住了手指。他茫然地像抓住浮木般握紧。“……好痛……好痛啊……”

后穴的疼痛逐渐有些麻木了。神志一点一点回笼。听清自己的声音时本间僵了一下，闭紧了嘴，同时用力抽回自己的手。眨了眨眼，眼眶一圈都是湿润的。神山正仰脸看着他，试探地小声叫他的名字，满脸的惊慌和不解，还有一些……是担心吗？本间心里嗤笑了一声。他简直忍无可忍，无论如何——无论如何他都不能在这个人面前示弱。这样想着他就真的笑了——尽管他的脸仍然因疼痛而扭曲着。

“明明是什么？”他问神山，“你想说什么？明明是……哈啊……明明是我强迫你的吗？”  
声音变了调，听起来有点奇怪，夹杂着无法自抑的颤抖和喘声。他都不管了。  
“开什么玩笑……神山，”他抓住神山腕上的皮带，“你不是说，你不会再——”顺着捋到皮带扣那端，冰凉的金属攥在手心里，“——任我摆布了吗？”  
他猛地一抻，原本不松不紧的皮带勒进皮肉里，连带拽着手臂也绷直了。神山吃痛地哼了一声。  
“我……”他胸膛起伏着，急切地想反驳，张开嘴却哑口无言，眼神也开始躲避。  
“呵，”本间嘲弄地看着他，“现在可是你在、插着我啊……呃……”像要提醒神山似的，他动了动腰，性器在后穴里极小幅度地进出了一下，臀肉和大腿一阵绷紧——他的和神山的都是。本间皱着眉笑出了声：“就算是这样……呼……你也要说……是我在强迫你吗，哈，神山？”  
他看到神山摇着头，口型喃喃地说着“不”——这种毫无意义的否认，连自己都没办法说服吧？本间伸手摸到两人交合的地方揉弄起囊袋和会阴，果然，神山又露出了那副可笑的、明明有快感却不愿意承认的虚伪表情。可惜事实是无从抵赖的，他手往上走，食指和拇指圈住了卡在穴口外的性器根部。  
“——这里，一直都硬着哦？哈、哈哈哈哈……”  
本间大笑起来，仿佛自己刚说了什么了不得的笑话一样，肩膀剧烈地耸动着，眼睛一开始还盯在神山脸上，很快半眯起来，视线也不知道晃到了何处。神山在叫什么……自己的名字吗？想说什么？谁管他……本间心里满是讽刺。他自己也有种荒唐感——他似乎感觉不到后面的疼了，但那里又确实还塞着东西，有一瞬间他觉得这一切都不那么真实：四面白墙的幽蓝的房间，乱皱的床，挂在床沿的和掉在地上的衣物，身下的被困的苍白的人……银河电视台的当红MC，神山，还有现在笑得近乎癫狂的自己，本间俊雄，银河电视台热播节目《The Quiz Show》的导演。他有时会觉得这八年都不怎么真实。如果这些真的都不是现实多好。

他笑累了，上气不接下气的，肚子都抽得有些痛了。他闭了眼，长呼了几口气，抹了把脸，俯视着神山，嘴角仍然是往上勾的，像是愉悦的神情，声音轻柔而低缓。

“你会杀死你的朋友吗，神山？——神山，悟？”

神山狠狠打了个冷战，脸上还是呆滞的，双手却先一步抬起来捂住了脸，又往上爬，手掌压住额头，指尖插进头发里揪紧了自己的头皮。他张了张嘴，发出一声含混的叫声——本间从他手腕的间隙里看到他惊恐的眼——隐隐的头痛，但很快像夏日的骤雨般变得暴烈。神山抽搐了一下，急喘着凄声惨叫起来。

被本间打断的梦魇续上了……那场暴雨……被雨点晕染开的血色……血水从他指缝里滴下去，但冲不干净。美咲躺在地上，闭着眼，一动不动，感觉不到气息。……可不是这个时候……这时候美咲还没有死，而且刺入她腹部的利器也不是自己所为……医院的走廊，病床，食指上的血氧夹——美咲的食指，自己的食指……本间在叫自己的名字——那时他还不知道那是他的名字，也不认识眼前这个激动得快哭出来的人——本间对他说：你都昏睡六年了啊！

——记忆在这里戛然而止。……是他记错了吗，本间看到他醒来时分明是欣喜的，那么真诚的表情和语气……会是骗人的吗？那是神山——苏醒后的、后来成为了MC的那个神山——唯一一次见到那样的本间。之后的本间仿佛已经是另外一个人了，轻佻，自负，野心满满，难以捉摸。他还是会关心自己，但无论怎样体贴的话语和举动，看向自己的眼神始终是阴郁的。——那个自己真正熟悉的相处合作了两年之久的本间。

所以……为什么……到底发生了什么？他好像快要触到真相了，再多想起一些的话……但是不行，他想不起更多了，有什么关键的东西缺失了……还是说，这也在本间的算计内吗……？

头快炸开了，眼前阵阵发黑，喊叫几乎声嘶力竭。神山晃了晃头，勉力维持着清醒。本间……他重复着这个名字，疑问的语气……或者是质问，但他想不起要问什么。他试图去找本间——找到了，轻而易举地，他就跨坐在自己身上，沉甸甸的，皮肤赤裸相贴。看清楚的时候神山却忽然很奇怪地觉得，这个人似乎离自己从未有过的遥远。

他不知道本间什么时候脱掉的外套，此时他只穿着一件黑色T恤，领口能看到锁骨，显得人很瘦削。他微低着头，双手垂在身体两侧，没有笑，也没有在看自己。脸上两道清晰的泪痕。发红的双眼浸在静默的悲伤和怨恨中。

不知道泪还是汗啪嗒掉在了他身上。

本间动了下腿，慢慢回过神来。他循着触感看去——神山，伸直了手臂，用手指碰着自己的膝盖。大概因为头痛的折磨，他看起来很疲惫，脸上全是汗，上衣也将近透湿，声音又轻又哑，但意外的冷静，在恳求着他：“本间……停下，停下来。”

停下么？本间低头看向自己腿间。那里原本是软着的——后面疼到那种地步，怎么想也不可能硬得起来吧？但现在它抬了头——在神山陷入头痛和回忆中时，他看着他抱头挣扎痛苦至极的模样，这让他有种报复的畅快感，尽管与他真正想实现的报复相比算不上什么，但还是让他兴奋到竟不觉勃起。  
怎么可能就这么停下来。本间抽了下鼻子，抬手抹了抹脸，又去摸神山的性器。但那根楔在后穴里的东西有些松动了，甚至随着肠道的蠕动缓慢地往外滑。本间停住手，与神山对视片刻，说：“不。”慢慢从他身上撑了起来。

神山屏着气，看着自己的性器一点一点抽离出对方体内。虽然不明白本间到底什么意思，龟头“啵”的一声拔出来时他还是长舒了一口气，身体松弛下来。  
本间手指沾了下穴口，一阵刺疼，果然出血了，好在应该没有太严重的裂伤——之前的扩张到底起了点作用。他看了眼如释重负但有点疑惑的的神山，又看了看他尚未完全软下去的下身，伸手握了上去，另一只手握住了自己的。神山吃惊地“诶”了一声。他的手已经动了起来，没套弄几下便往后退了点，俯身下去，故技重施地含住了对方。  
神山哽了一下，终于意识到今天无论如何本间都不会停手了。

本间吞吐着，并不熟练，但口中的东西还是再次胀大起来。张开的口腔无法吞咽，唾液很快溢出来，顺着阴茎和囊袋淌到了神山腿根。他尽可能在手指上沾满那些液体，按压着穴口周围，一边继续抚弄着自己前面，努力放松一些。手指探了进去，伤处被扯到还是会疼，但可以忍受。他察觉到神山已不再抵抗，因而比前一次耐心许多，扩张的同时开始摸索里面的敏感带。  
神山的性器已经足够硬挺，本间吐了出来，不打算继续刺激他——直接射了的话就难办了——脸还是离得很近，不小心就会挨上去，被龟头在脸颊上印上湿痕，喘出来的气息断断续续地喷在茎身上。他自己的阴茎也完全勃起了，后穴不费力地容纳进了两根手指，他塞进去第三根，抽送旋转中偶尔会碰到不久前刚找到的敏感点，前后夹击的快感令他不自觉地吭出声。他也不敢刺激自己太多，尤其后面的感觉实在太陌生又太强烈，手指第一次戳到那里时他简直不知所措。他也不能只用手就射出来，所以三根手指也可以了时，他便抽了出来，偏头在神山湿漉漉的性器上舔了一下——又轻又痒，神山缩了缩——支起身来，重新骑到了神山腰上。他在神山眼里看到了欲望，他不知道自己眼里是不是也一样，但很显然，眼下，不管是出于什么原因，他们的身体都正在渴望着什么。

胯缓缓往下沉，硬物抵入进去，这一次顺利了太多，至少中途没有明显的停滞。本间皱着眉，他自觉已经扩张到位了，但真正被插入果然还是没那么容易适应。他有意忽略掉不舒服的撑胀和拉扯感，试着小幅度地上下动了起来。  
神山后背紧贴着床单不敢乱动，本间之前痛到几乎失控，他不愿意再伤到他。下身被裹紧摩擦的感觉跟口交和手淫很不一样，他进入的是对方最私密的部位，这本身就是个令人兴奋的认知，而且对方和自己一样生涩，那地方的绞紧完全不受主人的意志控制，缺乏规律，反而更让人忍不住好奇和期待。  
后穴逐渐习惯了异物的进出，本间停了一会儿，开始尝试让性器碰到自己敏感的位置。角度并不好掌握，神山又没明白他在做什么，他只能自己凭感觉挪蹭。等终于被戳对了地方，他闷哼出声，又确认似的反复磨蹭了几下，差点连呻吟都出来了。神山才突然反应过来，表情肉眼可见地舒展开了。他开始配合本间的动作，脚踩着床单借力挺动着腰胯，尽量往刚才那个地方顶。身体很热，并且还在继续升温，潮红蔓延到了脸上，喘息声越来越粗重，呻吟也无法再抑制住。本间松开了握着自己性器的手撑住床，在床单上抓出潮湿的手印，又不由自主地往神山腰间伸过去。神山的上衣已经快滑到胸口下面了，本间手腕和手背从他腰侧蹭过去，转而用手掌沿着腹部抚摸往上，指尖钻进衣服下摆，又很快从领口探出来。——太瘦弱了，他不合时宜地想道。以前他常有机会看到神山掀起或脱掉上衣的样子，在操场上、更衣室、浴室，甚至是刚从抢救室出来的病房里。那时这具身体上还能看到流畅漂亮的肌肉线条。掌心覆上变硬凸起的乳头，压着揉了揉，他看到神山的喉结滚了滚，想咬下去，但下身忽然传来的触觉阻止了他，同时还有什么冰凉的东西碰到了他的大腿。他低头看去，发现神山两只手拢住了他的性器。神山喘着气叫他：“喂，本间……”他会了意，暂停下来，解开了皮带，手腕上露出了刺目的深红色勒痕。他别开了眼。  
神山替本间抚慰起他的性器来。他知道本间现在是舒服的，他也是，他们都有意让对方舒服得更多些。今天之前他从未想过，除了在节目上，他们的身体居然也可以契合到如此地步，仅仅靠眼神、气息甚至直觉就足以get对方的意图。但今天之后可能就再也不会有了。——如果这场性交不可避免，那么他不会再逃避了，直面它，让它结束掉，他才能够继续往前走。

神山很快体力不支，无法频频抬起腰胯，本间动作的速度却更快了，前面的性器随着他的起伏在神山手里横冲直撞。后穴里的液体增多了，进出变得异常的顺滑，挤压摩擦间发出难以忽视的水声，坐下去时臀肉毫不客气地撞在胯部拍出声响。神山在快速的套弄和绞紧下射了精，本间顿了顿，抓住神山的手一起撸动着，同时俯下身去，性器和包在外面的手都被挤压在了两人身体之间。如愿咬住神山的喉结时，粘稠的精液溅在了胸腹上。

本间起身时才感觉到黏滑的液体从后穴的缝隙里渗出来，性器完全出去时更是涌出了一小股，流到了神山腿根。神山有点不太自然。本间没理他，从地上捡起自己的裤子穿上。站在地上时他踉跄了一下，后面的刺痛又卷土重来，他往床上瞥了一眼，刚才流出来的东西里好像还是带了点血丝。但现在不是管这个的时候，他没兴趣在这里当着神山的面检查和清理自己的后穴。他穿上外套，看了眼T恤上半干的白斑，想了想还是拉上拉链，然后把神山的裤子扔到他身上。  
神山躺在床上，喉结上一圈牙印，胸前也是被吮咬过尚未褪去的红痕，上衣被掀起，下身全裸，胸腹间和胯下一片湿黏，出过汗的皮肤开始感觉到凉意。他没有动，性事后的疲倦让他甚至没有力气去拿半盖在自己大腿上的裤子。但他的目光一直跟着本间，从床边到房间门口。他开口叫了他的名字：“本间。”

本间回过头来，他还以为神山会很快昏睡过去，却意外地对上一双质询的眼。

“美咲究竟为什么会死？空难发生后她明明得救了，到底发生了什么？我又为什么会失忆？”  
他犹豫了片刻，咬了咬牙。  
“——真的是我，杀死了美咲吗？  
“真相到底是什么，告诉我，本间。”

本间站在那里，昏暗的光从窗栏间照进来，投在他的侧面上，另一边侧面则陷在阴影中。他看着神山，嘴角又勾起了笑意，正是他每次送来嘉宾资料时那副神山熟悉的表情。

“放心，不会让你等太久了，神山。下期节目，我会让你全部记起来的——你想要的，所有的，真相。  
“——只要你还敢站上那个舞台。”

“我敢。不管你想做什么，我奉陪到底。”

“是吗？”本间笑了笑，“我很期待。”

他头也不回地走出了房间。

-END-


End file.
